Revenge
by Lancinia
Summary: [HEAVILY REMADE] [AU] He'd started off with the pathetic thought of "revenge"... but he'd realized that wasn't going to make her love him back. He'd have to forsake his happiness for others yet again.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Flashback**_

"_H-hey, E-Erza, can I tell you something?" "Sure, go ahead." "…Erza, I… I… I love you… I always have." "…" "You don't have to say anything. " "N-no… I… I… I'm sorry, Natsu. I… can't…" "It's Jellal, isn't it?" "…Yes." "…It's okay, I just want you to be happy. It's what I've always wanted for you." "...Thank you."_

_**Flashback End**_

"Damn it all." the Dragon-Slayer muttered under his breath as he walked aimlessly. He didn't know where to go, nor did he know what to do, but keep walking; surely, he'd end up somewhere. It's been 2 weeks since he took a break from the guild and left (temporarily), not telling anyone why. Life for him has been very hard and everyone in the guild knew that.

_**Flashback**_

"_Happy, I'm sorry little buddy; I need to go on my own. You just stay with Lisanna, 'kay?" "B-but…" "You're going to have to trust me on this one buddy. I promise I'll bring fish when I come back" "Okay… but, it better be A LOT!" "You bet."_

_**Flashback End**_

An image of the azure-haired man laughing manically kept contaminating his mind. _After all he's done to people; the suffering, the pain- all for a stupid reason. After what he did to Erza and her friends. I'm not letting him off that easily. Jellal, I've never forgiven you… I hate you. _With that, he vowed that he would make the man suffer.

He walked silently, his pink locks shadowing his face, not knowing where he was, nor did he care. As he was deep in thoughts, little did he notice someone coming his way; also doing the same. THUD!

"Watch where you're going." the black-haired woman said, clutching her sword and looking at him intently. "Dragneel?" she asked, confused at why the man was a long way from home. _Probably a job, but this far?_ "What… oh, hey Karu… Kagi… Kagura. Didn't expect meeting you here." He replied, breathing a sigh of relief as he remembered her name; after all she is Mermaid Heel's ace.

"Why are you here?" she asked, regaining her composure. "Well, uh… you see, I'm... travelling. I needed a break from the guild; set my mind right." the Dragon-Slayer replied honestly. "That makes the two of us." "Really? Well, now that you've told me, could we, uh… travel together, or something? Natsu suggested, fearing what her response might be. "Yes, we could, besides, I need something from you." She replied.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, Death Nova here, bringing you the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked towards the nearest town. They kept doing quick glances at each other and looking away when their eyes met. _Wait, why am I blushing? What's wrong with this guy? He's only a friend._ She mentally slapped herself. _Why is her face red? Is she sick?_ The silence continued. However, it didn't last very long:

**GROOOOOOWWLLLLLL!**

Kagura's eye twitched, "Was that you?" she asked, looking at the pale Dragon-Slayer. "Yeah, I'm so hungry. Hmmm… Now that I think of it, I haven't eaten since yesterday… So, yeah, my belly's started talking." He was indeed, very hungry. He normally wouldn't last skipping one meal; but his mind was really occupied at that time.

"We should go grab a bite; it's already noon." She suggested. "YEAAAAHHH!" Natsu did not need to be told twice. He ran off, following a scent of delicious food. _Idiot_.

A scarlet-haired knight was walking through the forest; she was meeting up with someone. She was wearing her white blouse and blue skirt which really looked good on her. Exiting the forest, she arrived at a grassy plain where an azure-haired man was sitting down; waiting patiently for her. She smiled at the sight of the love of her life. He smiled back. Damn, his face, his smile and his eyes- they were just perfect. And his hair- her favorite color, swayed smoothly as the cool breezed passed by. She didn't mind the tattoo on his face- it was unique, considering that he was born with it, plus, it looked really good. She forgot about all of her problems when she looked at him. Even though he had caused her and her friends a lot of pain. She convinced herself that it wasn't him; that he was being controlled; deceived into bringing harm to her. However, he reminded her of the man whose feelings she couldn't return. She felt guilty. It's been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since she broke his tough-scaled heart. _I wonder if he's okay. Did he leave because of me?_ She shook her head.

She started walking towards the azure-haired man; not taking her eyes of him. "Hey." She said, sitting down beside him under a tree. Time seemed to slow down as they talked to each other about random topics and whereabouts.

The sun was setting. It was a breath-taking scenery and it felt very romantic. "Erza," Jellal called out her name. Her eyes grew wide and she blushed intensely as she turned to her side and saw him kneeling in front of her, holding a small box with a diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?" he proposed. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. Tears burst from her eyes as she hugged him so tight it was very hard to breathe. "Yes! Yes, Jellal, I will!" _Finally, I made her happy. Thank you Natsu, for taking care of her while I wasn't able to._

"Now, you told me you needed something. What is it?" the Dragon-Slayer asked. "It's about Jellal." She replied. His pink locks shadowed over his face. "What about him?" he asked seriously. "I need you to tell me what you know about him." She replied, sternly. "Why should I?" "I want revenge, Dragneel; like you. I could see it in your eyes when I mentioned the bastard's name." "I see." After clearing his throat, he began with his story.

He finished, only to find a shocked, angry Kagura, in front of him. _How does he know Simon!? He died!? No! JELLAL! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_

He decided not speak, as he might get killed under her wrath. He could clearly see the rage in her eyes, which was worse than any he has ever seen. He slowly moved forward and embraced her, the latter surprised in the act. It took a few more seconds before she hugged back and finally burst into tears. _I'm so vulnerable right now, in front of a person I barely know. What's gotten into me?_ In an hour, the crying turned into sobbing, then to ragged breathing, then eventually, regulated breathing; she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He slowly lifter her bridal style and gently put her down on the bed. _These damn inn beds are so small._ As he let her go, she moaned and pulled him back. "D-don't leave me, please." She quietly said. "Don't worry, I won't." he responded, slowly lying down beside her, lifted her head, and rested it on his chest.

_Why am I feeling this again? It's that feeling again, like when I was with her. No, not again… After what Erza did to me? Wait, this is Kagura I'm talking about. After what happened just now, maybe I have a chance. _He smiled, and in a minute, he was in a deep slumber.

_**Flash!**_

Everything was on fire. His body started moving on its own, running into the fire and dodging the falling debris. "Kagura!" his lips moved on its own and a voice, not much different from his, only a little older, resounded through the raging fires. "Kagura!" he called again. He tried moving another way, but his body wouldn't obey him and moved on its own. He at the center of the town; ashes flying everywhere. He found a woman, bloodied and bruised.

She was stuck under a broken brick wall. "NO!" he shouted, lifting the debris off her. He carried her bridal style and started running towards a clearing. "It's going to be okay, we're going to get through this; like we always have." He gently laid her down. "Shit." He said, inspecting her wounds. "N-nat… su" she mumbled. "Shhh, I'm gonna fix you up." He whispered to her ear. He pulled out a dagger which was stabbed in her stomach, causing a shriek of pain from Kagura. He burned the wound shut. "Wendy!" he called out for help. No response. He looked around. Everything was in complete chaos.

"You'll pay for this, Zeref." He mumbled to himself, a tear escaping his eye. "Oh? Are you sure about that?" a voice came from the fire. He turned around, only to see a man wearing a black robe and white sash. It was Zeref. **Death Wave!** He shouted, a wave of dark magic coming from him. The Dragon-Slayer's eyes grew wide. It was directed at Kagura.

_**Flash!**_

"NO!" he shouted, waking up from his nightmare. He was sweating all over and breathing hard. He looked around the room and saw Kagura, looking out the window, then looking at him, smiling. _Why is she smiling? I've never seen her smile before. But hey, she's beautiful._

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Each chapter will take about a week or so, depending on its length and the amount of time I have. Anyways, please rate and review. **

**Death Nova here, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Death Nova here, bringing you Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning." Kagura said, still smiling. "Good morning." Natsu replied, flashing his trademark grin. "Had a bad dream?" she asked. "Yeah. Strange." He replied, looking down. "Why so?" She asked, with a hint of care. "Nah, I don't wanna talk about it… but you were there." He replied. "Oh." She said, looking out of the window again. _I wonder what that was about._

"Kagura." Natsu called, out of the blue. "What do you want?" she asked. "You're after Jellal, right?" he asked. "Yes." She replied.

**6 years later**

Everyone at the guild had gotten used to the pink-haired Dragon Slayer's absence. The guild was still noisy, but not as much as before. Everyone had gotten stronger and better. The guild was bigger and had a new look, considering that they had saved money since much less furniture were broken every day. There were more powerful guild members and they grew in numbers.

The guild was noisy because almost everyone was present, chatting and talking about their jobs, when the entrance creaked open, a chilling sensation flowing through the air, silencing everyone. A tall, hooded figure walked in. He had a white cloak and a sword on his back. He stopped walking as soon as he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Who the hell is that?" "What's he doing here?" everyone was whispering to each other. "This smell. It's… familiar." Gajeel said. The Fairy Queen Titania stepped forward. "Identify yourself and state your business." She commanded. He looked around the guild for a good 30 seconds. "My business is not with you, Titania. I need to see Master. Now _please_ move out of the way." He replied sternly. His voice sounded familiar, but she didn't mind it as she was _very_ insulted. "And what makes you think I'll let you?" She replied as she summoned her sword and pointed it at the man. "I'm in a hurry, do not waste my time." He said. _Same old Erza, huh?_

Having enough of the man, she dashed forward and slashed her sword at him. The man sidestepped and leaned to the left, dodging the sword by a few inches. He grabbed hold of the sword and kicked the knight's hand, causing her to let go. He then ducked as he dodged a punch and delivered a counter blow with his left fist, causing Erza to crash to the wall. "Nice sword." He said, inspecting it, then storing it in his magical space. "Too bad it's mine now. But hey, you started the fight."

Everyone looked at Erza, shocked that he easily hurt the knight and even more shocked as they looked at the man, whose hood was lowered, revealing his pink locks which were longer and less spikier. He wore a white cloak that reached his feet, a plain, black shirt under it, cargo pants and combat shoes, but with armor plates surrounding some parts of his body. They realized. It was Natsu, and he had come back.

"N-Natsu?" everyone looked at him, shocked at his new appearance and his arrival. Even the new members knew him for his popularity and from the old members who sometimes talked about him. "I'm back." He responded.

The homecoming was short-lived as Erza became furious, finding out that Natsu easily threw her off and even stole her precious sword. "NATSU!" She requipped to her Black Wing armor and dashed towards Natsu, preparing an attack. She slashed her sword horizontally only to be surprised as a magic seal appeared under Natsu and was teleported to the other side of sword. "Teleportation Magic!?" she exclaimed. The Dragon Slayer put his middle and index finger on her forehead and said: "Sleep". She instantly felt drowsy as she staggered her feet and finally collapsing into his arms, unconscious.

Everyone stood shocked and impressed at the short battle with the man as the victor. Natsu focused in the air for a second and threw Erza up, much to everyone's surprise, she floated in mid-air. "Gravity Magic?" they asked. "Take her to the infirmary." He responded, ignoring their question.

"Oh, and could someone take me to Master?" he requested, looking at the mages. "Sure." He heard a voice from behind, he turned around. "Mira? Is that you?" he asked. "Yes, Natsu." The once cute and bubbly barmaid looked very mature now. She didn't wear her usual dress, but instead, wore casual clothes. "Okay, lead the way."

They went up a couple of floors until they reached the 7th, the top. Mira knocked on the door and said, "Master, someone wants to see you." "Come in." was the response. However the voice wasn't Master Makarov's, it sounded like someone else. "I'll leave you here. See you later, Natsu." She bid goodbye. "Thank you." He replied, as he opened the door. He stood impressed, in front of the new Master of Fairy Tail: Gildarts Clive.

"Hey old man, I'm impr-", he was cut short as Gildarts punched him in the gut, getting pushed away a couple of feet. He looked down at his gut and saw his armor, dented aplenty. "You jinxed it." He said, chuckling as the armor faded by a bright light. "You certainly learned some new magic." He said, as he walked towards him. He hugged the person whom he considered a son figure. "I've missed you Natsu." He said. "Me too, old man." Natsu responded. "I'm not that old." Gildarts retorted, releasing the boy from his grasp. They both chuckled.

"So, what did you want?" Gildarts asked as he sat back on his grand chair. He cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk about my mission." He replied. "So you really did take it, huh? Despite it being an SS mission though. How did it go?" he said asked. "I'm rich old man." He replied, like it was just a normal day for them folks. "I hate you." Gildarts murmured to himself, full of envy and shock that Natsu had defeated the dragon; the one that he couldn't lay a finger upon: Acnologia. Natsu burst into laughter after seeing the Master's reaction.

"Explain." Gildarts commanded. "Well, during the 5 years, I trained. A LOT. I learned a couple of new magic after venturing into lost temples and learning it from… people." He cleared his throat.

**Flashback**

"Promise me you won't interfere." Natsu commanded. "No. Acnologia's too powerful; you can't take on him alone." Kagura replied. "Yes, I can." He retorted. "No, you can't!" She shouted. "Please. Let me help… I-I don't… w-want… to lose… y-you." she replied, hugging him tightly as she started sobbing.

**Flashback End**

"I really don't want to talk about it much. The battle took several days, to exhaust Acnologia, with me conserving as much magic as possible… And then, it took off from there, you know the rest. But hey, at least I got the reward!" he said, grinning.

**Later**

Walking down the stairs, his mind was full of thoughts. _Damn, how'd the guild get so big? There's so many members now and my friends got stronger. My friends… Oh wait! I forgot to meet them… Damn me. Hmmm… I wonder how Erza's doing with Jelly-man. If he dare hurt her, I'll tear him to pieces! Sigh. I don't love Erza anymore though. She's nakama. I gotta go to Mermaid Heel next week… Yeah. Kagura's waiting for me. _He smiled to himself.

**Sup guys. Thanks for reading. I'm quite happy by the views, and the few reviews, considering that I'm new here and this's my first story. Anyways a review is highly appreciated.**

**Death Nova here, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Death Nova here. I know I haven't updated in a while. That's because school has started, and, I need to take these stuff seriously ya' know? **

**Hmmm... I was thinking of rewriting the story and changing the plot; I'm getting a writer's block on this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Walking down the stairs, Natsu noticed that the ground floor was silent; as if something happened. Well, indeed something did, but, was it really a big deal? When the guild members came to his view…

"Welcome Home!" everyone shouted.

Oh, right. Natsu smiled, "Thank you guys."

Everyone was partying. Fights had started and random objects were flying everywhere. He was walking towards a table, dodging a flying Macao in the process when suddenly, something blue was flying towards him, and really fast. "NATSUUUUU!" the blue Exceed shouted. "Happy!" he shouted back, with open arms.

"**Max Speed!**"

**THUD!**

Happy landed a direct hit on Natsu's forehead. "Ouch, I bet that hurt." He said, smirking at his dizzy friend. "Owww! When did you get a stone head!? AND WHERE'S MY FISH!?" Natsu stared at him, confused. _Fish? Oh, wait! I promised him fish! _"I hid it somewhere safe." He lied, saving the situation. "I want fiiiiish pleeeaaase!" Happy pleaded. "Don't worry Happy, I'll give it to you when we go home." He assured the Exceed. "But I want it nooooow!" Happy pleaded again. "Nope." Natsu replied sheepishly. He started to walk towards the infirmary, Happy still tagging along, begging for the fish. "Happy, go back to Lissana. I need to talk to Erza." He commanded. Happy silently agreed and started heading back.

He opened the door silently, only to find Erza, staring at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He walked slowly to her side and sat down on a chair. The knight breathe out a heavy sigh and slowly looked towards him. "Hey." He greeted.

"Six years. You left the guild for six years without a word, and all you say is 'Hey'?! You didn't even tell me that you were leaving!"

"Did Gramps not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It was a job."

"What was it?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

"It was the mission Gildarts couldn't finish: kill Acnologia."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked.

"W-W-What!?"

"…"

"Y-Y-You mean, that black dragon we met in Tenrou Island!?"

"Yes."

She breathed in, out, in, out, in… and out.

"How did it go?"

"Well, only one of us could live."

She was in more shock, until she passed out as her injury acted out.

He chuckled silently.

Standing up, he took one more glance at her as a magic seal appeared below him and teleported him to a place he called _home._

_Missed this place._ The door creaked as he pushed it inward. He looked around. He was surprised as he found the place clean and organized; not a single speck of dust. _Who could have cleaned this place? I could have just done this myself. But hey, someone cared._ He thought as he sat down on his good old couch, staring outside the window, into the sunset.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. He stood up, and walked up to the door. Opening the door, he realized it was Erza.

"Hi Erza." He greeted.

"We need to talk." She simply stated, brushing past him as she walked inside.

"Erza." He called out. Erza turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you...?" he motioned his head to the changes of the house.

"Yes." She responded.

"How long?"

"…Every week after you left."

Natsu was speechless. "…Why?" he asked, after half a minute.

"I don't know… I just felt the need to." She responded.

"Thank you." He said, looking down.

**Meanwhile...**

Jellal was walking back to Crime Sorcière. He had just finished tracking down a notorious dark guild which had caused a lot of trouble. Pushing aside a bush, he noticed someone resting near a tree, and that there was a lot of magic power coming from him.

"Hello?" he called.

The man slowly raised his head and turned to his side, showing Jellal his face- one he could never forget- Zeref. Jellal stood in shock with eyes widened as saucers. Cold sweat was beginning to drip from his body and his hands were shivering.

"Z-Z-Zeref!?"

"Hello, Jellal Fernandez, I've been looking for you."

"…Huh? Why?"

"You'll know."

As soon as the Dark Mage said those words, he rematerialized in front of him in the blink of an eye. Jellal tried to move, but none of his muscles would budge. He began to fear as Zeref slowly raised his hand and pressed his middle and index finger against his forehead.

It began to glow… only, it glowed darkness.

* * *

**C-C-C-CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry guys, but from now on, I'll probably be updating slower. **So yeah, please R &amp; R. It would be appreciated a lot.****

****Death Nova here, signing out.****


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I have decided to do a remake of this story. Will be better this time. Should I just edit all chapters of this one, or completely make another and mark this [Finished]? Do tell as I am already working on it. Though the story line is having some major changes as to make it hopefully better. Do me a review with the answer or send me a private message.**  
**Thanks ~lancinia**


End file.
